creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_11 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_2 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_3 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_4 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_5 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_6 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_7 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_8 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_9 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_10 Reply to "Alolan Lava Cake" Message So I'm not the only one who likes licking the salt off of their plate? Woo hoo! I also use the fingertip method to pick up the salt. I also added a few more events to the Johto Quest Episode 3 outline (http://pastebin.com/7PcDeFdx). Yeah I managed to work in the Kimono Girls. I think I might have them wear different coloured Kimonos that correspond to which Eeveelution they have. For example, Kimono Girl Zuki owns an Umbreon. Therefore, she will wear a black kimono. Not only that but I trued to correct the plot hole in the second episode you mentioned. Here's what I got: (She grabbed the ball off of the machine and just as she was about to hand it to Emily, she noticed the bandages on her arm. "Woah! What happened to your arm?" the woman gasped. "Um... I'd rather not talk about it." Emily said meekly. "Oh... Um... Okay then. But if it's anything like what happened to Gerald..." Before the woman could finish what she was saying, Emily cut in. "You know the Gerald story too?" Emily asked with astonishment. "Yeah. Martha told me about it." the woman replied quietly. She then shuddered and froze for a few moments. These moments soon turned into minutes as she continued to stand behind the counter without moving. Eventually, the egg shaped creature opened the door behind the woman and waddled over to her, carrying Eddy in its arms. The creature called out to the woman but unfortunately, it got no response. It tried tugging on the woman's lab coat but she just continued to stand there and do nothing. At that point, the creature placed Eddy on the counter and stormed off into the back room, slamming the door behind it.) I noticed that your talk page had been archived. My talk page needs to be archived soon. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:31, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Flocking to Discuss Strategy Them getting the Pokemon names wrong is so embarrassing and unforgivable. I could forgive the wrong moves and moves having effects on types that they shouldn't since it is a show, but getting the names wrong is just horrid. Hellsing Ultimate does have a lot of philosophical moments and even a couple of moving ones. Thank you for being cool about it and for planning on checking it out! I'll get back to you on strategic moments later on tonight if all goes as planned. For now I have to try to get something figured out lest it drive me crazy XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:52, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :I don't want to spoil anything, but Joseph Joestar does a lot of sneaky, sleight of hand things to win. I think during the fight with Straizo he did something with reflections to make Straizo think he'd been hurt or killed, that's childs play compared to what you'll see him do later on :D Ironically, Ash turning on the sprinklers so that Pikachu could electrocute Brock's Onix comes to mind as well. 91 Days has a really good part (it's about the Mafia). :There are these two brothers in the crime family that the anti-hero protagonist has joined, one's named Nero and I don't remember what Nero's younger is named, so I'll refer to him as NYB. The protagonist wants them all dead because the head of the family killed his father when he was a child, so he's orchestrated the deaths of many of the heirs to the Mafia Family. Anyway, NYB has been manipulated by another crime family and is convinced that if he kills Nero they'll be left in peace and he can rule. Well, Angelo (the protagonist), storms the room with Nero and corners NYB at his desk. Angelo spots a gun on NYB's desk and picks it up off the desk for Nero to see, he then slams it back down on the desk and leaves the room. NYB picks up the gun and tries to shoot Nero, but is too slow and is shot and killed by a crying Nero. Outside of the room we see Angelo dump empty bullets out of his pocket into a potted plant; he'd emptied the gun before placing it back on the desk. Nero thought that Angelo had put the gun back on the desk so as to test his brother's loyalty, but in actuality he just figured NYB would grab the gun and try to shoot Nero and would get executed. 91 Days is a really good and psychological anime because of things like that. :The difference between the Hellsing series is that they are just different ways of telling the story. Hellsing Ultimate is newer and over higher quality in both terms of story, animation and art. I think Cat-boy is actually named Schrodinger, but I won't swear to it XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:13, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Would you please email me at DoomVroom@writeme.com ? Can you put 'Raidra' as the subject as well? I want to vent, and receive advice if possible, about something private. I'd appreciate it a lot. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:05, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Grammar List 2" Message Sure you can send that list of grammar errors and whatnot. I suggest posing it on my talk page. Sorry I haven't messaged you in a bit but I've been busy working on my plot outline for the third episode of Johto Quest. If you want, I can send you the latest version of the outline. You know what that whole living underground thing reminds me of? The Under from Pokemon Colosseum. Basically, The Under is an underground city that was once a mining town but has since abandoned the mining idea in favor of a plain old city. That's just the cliff notes version of it though. Here's the article about it if you want more information (http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/The_Under). How did you manage to sneak in a cake, punch, and a whole bunch of other things into a church without anyone noticing? I'd imagine that would be nearly impossible to pull off. But anyways, that was a nice thing you did for that guy. I bet he was really happy about it. For the Cape Cod pasta, I'm trying to figure out what comes after this part: ("Hai." the woman replied. The two had parted ways as Kristy just sat there smiling, staring at her newly acquired yen. She quietly slipped the cash into her pocket and walked away from the bed to go find her mother.) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 10:49, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I'm Going to Show You How To Sneak In Food. Just So You Never Figure Out How To Do It!" Message Wow! That is a lot of spelling mistakes! Then again, it is a long episode so that's bound to happen. I'm not sure if you brought it up in your latest message but did you want to look at the outline for episode three? I can put it into pastebin if you want. "I do wonder why Kristy's mother didn't notice any of this, though" Here's my answer to that. You see, when Kristy finds her mother, the mom can explain that when Kristy fell asleep, her mother went over to find an employee to help them move the bed to the checkout counters but had to walk all around the store to find one since they were apparently understaffed. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:24, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Warning! This might make you hate ice-cream. Ice-cream is a feeling (NSFD) I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 20:11, January 23, 2017 (UTC) The first two were the best. Though, if you thought those were disturbing, I have something [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywSVH5IdWo8&t=316s terrifying] I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:22, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I Don't Know What to Put Here" Message So today, I started taking an online class through my local community college. I'm actually taking two classes from my college but I'm going to alternate between them. One class is for HTML/CSS and the other is for general computer programming. I did one assignment for the HTML class and almost finished a project for said class. Okay so here's the outline for the third Johto Quest episode as of today: (http://pastebin.com/LfBFAhVd). Speaking of outlines, here's something completely unrelated. I plan on watching videos about lost media to reinvigorate my interest in writing the Cape Cod pasta since my mind has been focused on Pokemon lately. Though I will try and correct those grammar errors in the second episode tonight if I can. Click Here to See Something! Number 7 Will Shock You! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:08, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Steeling the Show Just wanted to let you know that a new Forged in Fire comes on History tonight at ten since you said you didn't know when it was on. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 02:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know about that. It seems to me that the commercials wanted simply to do something very disturbing to bring more attention and stand out. I mean, seriously, the only ice-cream brand name I know is Little baby's Ice-Cream. And Nirvana, but just because I like the band. Fun fact: 1. The first commercial is the most disturbing when you remove the word ice-cream, and 2. "Ice cream '''is a feeling." is my new motto. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:23, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :For the full effect of what I described, watch this video (at about 30:30). The tone of the narrator is everything. Tension builds when his voice growls at "I love my life" and I swear to God, I get shivers every time he finishes the last sentence with "feeling'''". It sounds like he has a ragegasm. The channel itself is pretty weird, when it's not creepy videos...it's this. :As for baby oil, like hot-dogs, it's better when you don't know. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:59, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :Today in some places you could get charged with hate crimes for calling someone the "wrong pronoun". :My Romanian and History teachers made great jokes constantly. I remember one particular time in History class, the teacher was drawing Romania around WW1 and at the time it looked...like a penis. Obviously, as simple-minded teenagers we all started laughing for about three minutes. He finally got sick of it and told us, "I'll show you how little you know about your own country". He gave us a test and only I and another kid knew that on December 1 1918 Transylvania united with Romania (the others wrote "The Romanian Country", which is incorrect). He made all of them write 6 times, on the board and in their notebooks, "My country's name is Romania." I think they remembered it after. :Also, I just realized I put the wrong link in an above message. Go here (I'm pretty sure it's right this time) and go to 30:30. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 13:28, January 26, 2017 (UTC)